Haruhi and Flapjack
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: Crossover Misunderstandings. Now with 20% more El Tigre! Yeah. I said it. EL TIGRE
1. Flapjack

Flapjack and the Host Club

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack do not belong to me.

It was just another day at the host club. The twins were doing the usual thing; Huni-senpai was being cute and Haruhi's gender was still concealed. Haruhi's cell phone began ringing; who could possibly call Haruhi during host club hours? Tamaki began ranting on how she might have a "secret boyfriend". Haruhi answered her phone; the conversation went a little like this:

"Hi, I haven't heard from you in a while"

"Your voice changed so much"

"When are you coming over?"

"Sure my dad wouldn't mind if you slept over"

"Ok, bye"

"My precious Haruhi has a boyfriend~! Whatever shall we do mommy?" Tamaki announced. Kyouya just sighed as he pushed his glasses up. _When __will __this __club __ever __change?_

The Host Club has finally closed for the day. Haruhi was walking home thinking about her old friend

_**FLASHBACK~**_

"_**Haruhi do you know where Germany is?" the blond little boy asked. 5-year-old Haruhi shook her head. "It's a far away from Japan right? Who live there, Flapjack?" Flapjack and Haruhi were playing in a local park in Haruhi's neighborhood. Flapjack asked Haruhi this, "Sie werden immer an mich erinnern, Haruhi?"(1)**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

The host club followed Haruhi home. Again. The third time that week. Once Haruhi got to her door, someone already opened it. "Oh, Haruhi~! It's been so long since I've seen you! What happened to your hair? It's so short…" Haruhi made her "Oh hell no" face.T-T.

The host club could only describe the person hugging Haruhi as cute.

Blond curls stopping right above the shoulders, big blue eyes; as deep as the ocean. This person was beautiful. What gender was this person? "Flapjack get off me, if dad sees us, he'll get the wrong idea…" "But Haruhi, I just wanted to say hi…" Tamaki and the twins started freaking out. This cute person was a **boy.**Haruhi and flapjack walked into the apartment. _Click._"Haru-chan in her apartment with a boy!' cried Huni-senpai. Mori nodded. "I have plan club members! Fear not, we shall save Haruhi from this demon!" Tamaki announced. Hikaru and Koaru began knocking on Haruhi's door until they heard this: "don't squeeze so hard, Haruhi."

"So, hold it like this?"

"No, you can't hold it like that…"

"When is it going to come out?"

"You have to be patient, Haruhi."

"Whoa, Flapjack, it's getting bigger…"

"Wait! Haruhi it's going to-"

*Splatter noises*

"Great, Haruhi it's all over the place now T-T."

"You're the one who told me to hold it like this!"

"Well Haruhi, you're cleaning it up."

"B-but it's so white and sticky…"

"That is your punishment, Haruhi Fujioka."

BANG!

"Haruhi I didn't raise you like this!' Tamaki began until he saw the apartment. _You __didn__'__t __raise __me __at __all,__senpai__…_ Haruhi thought. Flapjack and Haruhi were cover in white icing; so was the kitchen. Flapjack turned his head to the side and asked "who are you people?" "We should be asking you the same thing" remarked Kyouya. Flapjack nodded and began his introduction, "I'm Flapjack Heester, nice to meet you." Kyouya introduced everyone. "I'm Kyouya Othori, the one in the corner is Tamaki Souh, Those are the Hiitachin twins, that is Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai, and of course Haruhi."

_She __has __a __lot __of __friends__…_ Flapjack thought.

**Chapter****END**

(1) Will you always remember me, Haruhi?


	2. Confusion

**Ouran High School Host Club and the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack are not mine. This fan fiction is.**

**Chapter 2: Why are you here?**

The Next Morning

"Ah, Flapjack it's so good too see you. How are Bubbie and Knuckles?" Ranka asked. Flapjack had decided to make breakfast; pancakes and bacon. Flapjack got very silent after that question. Haruhi finally woke up; she had to clean and do her homework. She had started preparing for school; thinking she was late. Out the door Haruhi went; a panicking Flapjack behind her. "Haruhi! Wait up! I can't catch up with you…" he huffed. Haruhi couldn't hear him. She was trying to beat the clock. She reached the gates of Ouran just before the late bell. Flapjack mentally cursed himself. He stood at the gates like a sore thumb. Haruhi is really fast when she believes she's late. Flapjack spotted the twins walking in through the gates. "Hiitachin-san! Wait up; I have to speak with you!" Flapjack shouted. Hikaru (or Kaoru) turned his head to him. They both glared at Flapjack. He had Haruhi all to himself last night; they just felt a little jealous.

**FLASHBACK-LAST NIGHT**

"_So where do you come from, Flapjack?" Kyouya had asked. Flapjack couldn't even answer-Haruhi did. "Senpai, He's from Germany. Or England. He doesn't have an accent either." The rest of the Host club sweat dropped. "What were you two doing anyway?" Flapjack faced changed from content to annoyance. "I was going to make a cake for Ranka-san; but someone decided to help (glares at Haruhi). Then all that other stuff happens." Tamaki glared at Flapjack. "This apartment is very small. Where are YOU staying?" "In Haruhi's room, obviously." Flapjack answered._

_Le~Gasp!_

_Eye Twitch. It took one sentence to set Tamaki (IDIOT) off. "HARUHI I FORBID TO SEE THIS BOY! HE'S A FORIGNER FOR GOODNESS SAKES! (Aren't you a foreigner?) Flapjack began to panic when Tamaki started ranting and smacked him. "Don't you think that was a bit rude to hit when you only just met him?" Hikaru inquired. Flapjack froze held his head down. When the hosts had FINALLY left Haruhi studied like crazy; giving Flapjack no mind. "Haru you're such a nerd. Studying like a machine. You need a good TICKLE!" Haruhi glared at him. "You wouldn't." Flapjack smiled creepily. Flapjack pounced on Haruhi, tickling her sides. "AHAHAHAHAHA s-s-stop it already!" Hikaru walks back in the apartment. "I just came back for my jacket…" Haruhi blushes all different shades of red; Flapjack just stares blankly at Hikaru._

**FLASHBACK END**

"What'cha doing here, kid?" they say indifferently. "Um, Well I was wondering where the main office is." Koaru points to the extravagant building. "Go in make a left and you'll find Tamaki's dad. Have fun, Flapjack~." The twins leave Flapjack to find the main office.

Homeroom

"Class we have a transfer student today. Please make him feel welcomed." Flapjack bows to class A.

Haruhi looks very shocked. As in like very shocked. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING HERE FLAPJACK!" Haruhi slammed her desk so hard, everyone felt it. Flapjack's and Haruhi's face; priceless.

**Chapter 2 END**

**Author-Tomoko: I fail so much… orz**

**Bryant: If you just give me a role in a Fanfic-**

**Toma: SILENCE LEECH!**

**Manny: Am I coming in next chapter?**

**Flapjack&Haruhi: Hell YEAH!**


	3. Manny's Tacos

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack or El Tigre**

**Haruhi and the Tacos**

"So Haruhi's apart of a 'Host club'?" Flapjack asked Kyouya. The Shadow King pushed up his glasses and continued to write in his notebook _**(That's so a Death Note).**_ Tamaki began ranting on about what the host club does every afternoon to Flapjack. While Haruhi was studying in the club room, the twins dragged someone in. He was probably a little shorter than Hikaru but taller than Haruhi. "Eres un idiota estúpido! Déjame ir! Quiero ver Haruhi!"(1) Haruhi heard her name being called; she looked from textbook to see him. Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera was upset. He was just trying to find his old friend; he didn't mean any trouble, until a pair of twins grabbed him.

"Manny? Is that really you? Hikaru and Koaru! Let him go!" Haruhi yelled as run to another one of her foreign friends. "Haruhi. What happened to your hair? I liked it when it was long…," muttered Manny as he gave Haruhi a quick hug. Tamaki went into his emo corner, while Flapjack introduced himself to the newcomer. "Hello, my name is Flapjack. What's yours?" Manny's mismatched eyes stared at Haruhi's so called friends. "I'm Manny Rivera.", Manny mumbled to the group of students.

**Lunch**

"Shoot. I forgot lunch, because _SOMEONE_ takes to long in the bathroom." Haruhi stated. Flapjack looked away like he didn't do anything wrong. Manny, Flapjack and Haruhi had stayed in the classroom for lunch instead of going to the glorious lunchroom. "You can have some of my lunch, Haruhi." Manny passed Haruhi a plastic bag with a purple bell on it. She pulled out a semi-circle with a bunch of ingredients in it. "Uh, Manny, what is this?" Haruhi asked looking at the foreign food. Manny stared at Haruhi like she's stupid. _"You never had a TACO before? Seriously Haruhi you need a life. T-T."_ Both Flapjack and Manny said. Haruhi looked really said and turned away from the two boys. Manny started to panic_. I didn't mean to make her cry_ Manny thought. "I'll feed it to you. That is if you want…" mumbled Manny, whose cheeks turned a faint pink. Haruhi nodded. Flapjack was watching them the whole time, and decided to text one of him other friends. "Say 'Ah', Haruhi", Manny said to Haruhi as she did what she was told. Haruhi bit down on the hard taco, savoring it taste. Flapjack had stopped texting like a teenage fan girl and started saving Manny and Haruhi's conversation as an audio. "Mmm, that tastes good Manny." Manny's blush went from pink to a deep red. Flapjack sent the audio to the host club.

**5 seconds later…**

"HARUHI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE FORGIEN BOYS! THERE NOYHING BUT TROUBLE!"

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**Author-Tomoko: Well that was okay**

**Bryant: Hey I gonna be in a fan fiction!**

**Toma: SHUT UP!**

**Fail-Bunny: I'm Sexy and I know it (Music plays)**

**Masato: Haruhi was totally O-O-C**

**1. You stupid idiot! Just let me go! I want to see HARUHI**!


End file.
